MORTAL KOMBAT ACADEMY X
by El Ricon de Ambar
Summary: [Resubido] La academia de Shao Kanh abre sus puertas, pero para nada va ser el típico "graduarse estudiando" NO. ¿Podrán nuestro pequeños demonios asesinos llegar a la graduación sin morir en el intento? ¿Podrá una asesina despiadada y un ente cósmico allanarles el camino? Pasen y lean las tan alocadas situaciones que viven día a día para sobrevivir.


**¿Qué hay mundo? Espero que estén bien.**

 **Os traigo un fic de MKX que espero que os gu'te.**

 **La verdad siempre quise escribir un fic de esta clase, pero a mi modo por supuesto XP.**

 **Ya os veréis que si hay parejas, no solo serán hetero~** _ ***mueve cejas sensualmente lol***_ **. La verdad me sorprendió que nadie lo hiciese (que haya visto, si lo hay que alguien me diga please), pero yo dije "Yolo a la normal, que para algo no lo soy XD"**

 **Las letras en cursivas son conversaciones mentales con Ondine (y sus propias frases)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo son míos la historia/parodia y mis OC'S**

 **(LEAN EL FINAL PARA MÁS ACLARACIONES)**

 **¡DENTRO FIC!**

* * *

 _Bien venidos a la Mortal Kombat Academy X, un lugar especial donde solo se admiten gente especial (o bichos raros, como ustedes prefieran ^^) Aquí los alumnos aprenden la importancia del poder y el control que se requiere para obtenerlo satisfactoriamente. No les mentiré, les haremos derramar sangre, sudor, sangre, lágrimas, sangre y MUCHA más sangre (puede que se descoyunten la espalda pero eso no importa ahora) para que logren ser guerreros de los cuales no avergonzarse por toda la eternidad (para alivio de los casi inmortales). Además, se les impartirá la educación primaria para que aprendan también a nivel cultural. Y… eso es todo._

 _Un saludo de su amado director Shao Kanh XXX._

 **ALUMNOS:**

 **BARONES:**

Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi)

Sub-Zero (Kuia Liang)

Kenshi

Reptile (Syzoth)

Jax

Ermac

Erron Black

Johnny Cage

Kano

Kotal Kanh (Koa'tal)

Kung Jin

Kung Lao

Liu Kang

Takeda

Tremor

 **FEMINAS:**

Ghost Justice (Álex Blue)

Cassie Cage

D' Vorah

Ferra/Torr (A/N: Aquí a Torr no se le considera alumno pero se le permite la entrada por ser simbiontes y están juntos)

Jacqui Briggs

Kitana

Mileena

Sonya Blade

Tanya

(A/N: Cassie, Jacqui y Takeda en este fic son primos de Johnny, Jax y Kenshi respectivamente, si no sería como:

 **Chica:** Tú amigo es muy guapo. ¿Quién es?

 **Kenshi:** Oh es mi hijo :)

 **Chica:** o-o

Síííííííí… no sería mu' normal que digamos =_=U. Así que serán primos yay :D Y no os preocupéis, más tarde incluiré más alumnos)

 **PROFESORES:**

Raiden

Shinnok

Quan Chi

Shang Tsung

Shujinko

Fujin

Goro

Sindel

Sheeva

Kintaro

Blaze

Onaga

Moloch

Motaro

Bo'Rai'Cho

Meat (de relleno XP)

 **DISTRIBUCIÓN HABITACIONES:** (van de dos en dos)

 **Habitación 1:** Scorpion/ Sub-Zero

 **Habitación 2:** Álex/ D' Vorah

 **Habitación 3:** Kotal Kanh/ Reptile

 **Habitación 4:** Cassie/ Jacqui

 **Habitación 5:** Liu Kang/ Kung Lao

 **Habitación 6:** Ferra/Torr (A/N: Puede que Torr no estudie pero tiene derecho a una cama, no es un perro ;()

 **Habitación 7:** Johnny/ Jax

 **Habitación 8:** Mileena / Tanya

 **Habitación 9:** Kano/ Tremor

 **Habitación 10:** Sonya/ Kitana

 **Habitación 11:** Kung Jin/ Takeda

 **Habitación 12:** Erron Black/ Ermac

 **Habitación 13:** Kenshi (A/N: Hey, estará solico, pero… ¡LE TOCÓ EL PREMIO DE CAMA MATRIMONIAL DE LUJO CON MASAJEADOR DE ESPALDAS INCLUIDO :D!/ Kenshi: Whoa gracias Ámbar O:)

Bueno sin más preámbulos, ¡Qué comience la barbarie!

 _*Se abre el telón*_

 **CAPÍTULO 1 (LA ALUMNA TRANSFERIDA Y LLEGADA A LA ACADEMIA)**

Suena la típica música del oeste... el despiadado sol del desierto no daba tregua a los insensatos que se atrevían a tomar el mortal atajo… SI HASTA EL CALOR LLEGA HASTA AQUÍ…

Un autobús, que iba a velocidad corriente por la única carretera del lugar, conducida por un chiflado y despreocupado de la vida vestido en un traje rojo apretado que hacía el horrible trabajo por un suelto anormalmente alto (A/N: Adivina adivinanza, ¿quién es? ;)/ Johnny: Oh oh yo lo sé yo lo sé / A/N: _*Pone mano en boca de Johnny*_ Tú chitón)

En ese autobús estaba lleno de los futuros alumnos de la Mortal Kombat Academy X, una de las más prestigiosas pero recientes academias jamás oídas. Pero los alumnos no se veían muy emocionados por ello ya que casi todos fueron obligados a ir, todos salvo Kenshi y su primo Takeda (los bueniños de la clase lol)

 **-** No quiero sonar borde pero… ¡¿CUANDO SANTOS COJONES VAMOS A LLEGAR?!-se quejó Erron Black, que no podía con el dolor en su trasero.

 **-** Tiene razón, llevamos en este puto desierto una eternidad-concordó Jax igual de exasperado.

-Si sigo expuesta al calor me voy a quedar como Ermac-ahora se quejó Kitana que no paraba de darse aire con su abanicos.

 **-** OYE-replicó este molesto.

 **-** El que te convirtieses en una momia fea y arrugada no sería para tanto-dijo Mileena rodando los ojos aburrida.

-¡Cállate cara de mantequilla!

 **-** ¡Ahora la has hecho!

Y ambas empezaran una pelea envueltas en una nube de polvo mientas se lanzaban insultos a tutiplén.

 **-** Moh, ¿es que nunca aprenden?-preguntó Sub-Zero aparentemente cansado.

 **-** ¡Cierra la puta boca Lin Kuei! Estoy intentando dormir otra vez-gruño Scorpion,quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles e imposibles acomodarse en su nada confortable asiento.

 **-** ¡CIERRA TÚ LA BOCA $%&¿*!

Y también se pusieron a pelear. Hubo un suspiro colectivo.

 **-** ¡Ferra querer que auto pare ya!

Un, dos, tres… FRENAZO. Pero no un frenazo brusco de los de siempre sino LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS FRENAZOS, con sus volteretas, sus giros laterales, un lago de los cisnes? O.o Bueno, una vez la enrevesada parada em… parase, de la arena se levantó una señal que decía: "Parada de autobús"

 **-** No nos irá a decir que ahora tenemos que bajarnos aquí-dijo Reptile al conductor molesto pero ya recuperado del pedazo mareo que se marcó, hasta algunos fueron a potar a la retaguardia del autobús, que por cierto estaba hecha una mierda total iug.

 **-** Créeme, lo que más me gustaría ahora mismo sería tiraros a la arena ardiente para luego irme y decirle al director que huisteis cuando no veía-los chicos tragaron duro mientras sudaban la gota gorda-Pero para nuestra desgracia, hemos venido a coger a otra bestia más ... Yay :D

 **-** Como una regadera-dijeron todos con un goterón anime.

 **-** Pero si no hay nada más esta mierda de desierto aparte de nosotros y esa señal-ahora gruñó Cassie que volvía del vertedero trasero

 **-** Esta no está muy de acuerdo con tu lógica. ¡Mirad!-dijo D'Vorah mientras señalaba en dirección a la señal

Detrás de la señal se abrió un portal de gran tamaño por el que se pudo ver lo que parecía un campo de batalla con cuerpos empalados, desmembrados y/o descuartizados.

 **-** Por los dioses antiguos, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?-preguntó Kotal, sorprendido y abrumado por semejante violencia.

 **-** ¿Quién ha podido…?-Kung Lao no termino la frase porque al portal se estaba acercando una figura voluminosa de unos tres metros de alto-Bueno… ya lo sabemos.

 **-** Em… ¿qué está pasando?-claro, el pobre de Kenshi no ve entre dimensiones.

 **-** Solamente que estamos ante nuestra muerte segura-contestó Takeda asustado.

 **-** ¡PROTEJAN A KENSHI!-gritaron las chicas

En cuestión de segundos cundió el pánico en todo el autobús, desde que Cage estaba haciéndose su último selfie hasta otros que hacían el testamento que jamás creyeron hacer. Solo Ferra/Torr miraban la figura con curiosidad.

Un pie de la bestia atravesó el portal.

 **-** ¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!-gritaron todos como mujeres con la menopausia menos Ferra/Torr y se escondieron detrás del kawai Torr (A/N: Yo lo encuentro kawai, a él y a Ferra, son tan LINDOS)

Cuando la bestia cruzó ya por el portal, las gallinas asomaron las cabezas para ver… una criatura negra con distintas partes de animales de un solo ojo verde de casi tres metros con una niña montada en él. A las patas del gigante, la sangre pasaba el portal humedeciendo la arena de rojo carmesí.

 **-** Junior tú eres el experto…-dijo por lo bajo Erron dirigiéndose a Kung Jin.

 **-** Eto… no creo que sea un simbionte por lo que… un momento… ¡¿COMO CARAJOLAS ME HAS LLAMADO MAPACHE?!

Mientras el resto no atendían la pelea sin sentido miraban a la chica. Tiene cabello rizo y rebelde azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos avellana, piel pálida, camisa blanca, chaleco con la parte de atrás larga azul rey, pantalón blanco, botas negras con partes de metal y un estoque.

 **-** ¿Alguien sabe quién es?-preguntó Jacqui con ahora un poco de curiosidad, pero aún tenía miedo del monstruo.

 **-** Ni pajolera idea-fue la respuesta del resto.

 **-** Ella… mis pequeñas bestias… es una de las leyendas urbanas más temidas. Ella es _*pausilla para dar énfasis*_ Ghost Justice-contestó el conductor con aire misterioso.

Cae un trueno de fondo.

 **-** Y ahora se pone a tronar no jodas-gruñó Liu Kang

 **-** Um… seguimos sin saber quién es.

 **-** Pues mirad y aprended mis pequeños… mirad y aprended-dijo en plan monje ruso drogadicto.

Los chicos miraron lo que iba a hacer. La pequeña leyenda saltó de su montura con soltura y volvió a entrar en el portal para lugar salir arrastrando dos cuerpos: uno era un esqueleto barnizado con un pulgar arriba y un cartel que decía: "No se quejen que ya llegan", y el otro era un hombre de raza africana con los parpados cosidos para que no pestañease y en la boca tenía una cremallera cerrada.

 **-** Por primera vez en mi vida creo sentir lástima por alguien-dijo Scorpion con cara de dolor

 **-** Yo también-concordó Kano.

 **-** Hey, creo que el que tiene piel está vivo-señaló la medio tarkatana.

 **-** AH entonces está bien -3-

 **-** _*Facepalm*_

La asesina dejó al cuerpo con carne de manera que mirase al sol para dejar al esqueleto parado de pié al lado de la señal.

 **-** Cosa mía, ¿o ese que está tumbado no grita mucho para no dejar de mirar al sol? Y ni siquiera se mueve-Sub-Zero mostraba cierto interés en la humana, pero no como ir ahí a saludar.

 **-** Quizá la paralizó y le cortó la lengua para que no gritase-teorizó el sauriano.

La pelinegra volvió con la masa de carne inmóvil para arrastrarla hacia la carrera y le puso la cabeza debajo del autobús cerca de la rueda trasera.

 **-** O_OU

Por último se acercó de nuevo al esqueleto y de la nada hizo aparecer un casco clavadito al de Shao Kanh y se lo puso.

 **-** ¡¿SHAO KANH?!

 **-** Imposible, él no es tan esmirriado-dijo Tanya descartando tan loca posibilidad. Después de todo, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño podría con Shao Kanh? Si lo piensa uno, tiene sentido cero sentido

La pelinegra dio un suspiro cansado y fue hacia el autobús seguida de su mascota.

 **-** Espero que valgan la pena-dijo Álex con vox que denotaba agotamiento.

 **-** _Posiblemente estén un poco asustados, es decir, has puesto un esqueleto con el casco de su director_ -Ondine desde su lugar en el cerebro de la chica.

La humana no dijo nada, esperó a que las puertas se abriesen y entró en el autobús tranquilamente.

 **-** ¿Qué hay Deadpool?-saldó animosamente la pelinegra al conductor.

 **-** No mucho, solamente voy a ser su conductor a partir de ahora.

Ante lo dicho, los otros que ya se habían sentado solo pudieron cargarse en to' lo vivo y maldecir por lo bajo.

 **-** Genial, ¿y ya les has dicho que tienen un 99% de morir contigo como conductor?-ahora se cagaban más de lo que ya lo hacían-Porque, creo que gracias a tus grandes dotes de conducción acabara decapitada.

 **-** Ó_Ò|||U-yep, la llevaban clara.

 **-** Ya ya, no me vas a dejar olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

 **-** Nope

Las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha aplastando la cabeza del indefenso hombre, dejando un rastro un rastro de sesos y sangre. La nueva se iba a sentar no sin antes pedirle a Ondine que escanee a todos para saber sus nombre, habilidades, pasado y algún que otro secreto que podría servirle en cualquier momento.

Algunos la miraban curiosos, otros… la miraban intentando hacerse los duros mirándola con superioridad.

 **-** "Patético"-pensó Álex aburrida.

Al pasar por los asientos de Scorpion y Sub, se percató de cómo la miraban.

 **-** ¿Qué miráis?-dijo usando un tono fuerte y amenazante. Scorpion fue el primero en hablar.

 **-** Je, por unos cadáveres de nada no vas—

La mirada de la pelinegra se volvió cortante y sombría, vamos como toda mujer que se precie, incluso sonó el rugido de un león dándole más fiereza.

 **-** ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _*Se abrazan*_

Hubo un pequeño silencio con el fondo de grillo. Todos incluidos el conductor, la bestia de tres metros, el esqueleto e incluso la escritora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

 **-** O'tia. Jijijijijijijijijijiji si queríais daros un beso haberos buscado un hotel jajajajajaja

 **-** Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja y más jajajajajajaja

Ambos se miraban y se dieron cuenta de la situación tan gay en la que estaban: Subby estaba entre las piernas de Hanzo y se abrazaban como si no hubiera mañana con las bocas a pocos centímetros.

 **-** 0/0

Por el susto Kuai le dio una patada para alejarlo y sin querer o queriendo… le dio en sus cataplines sin piedad, dejándolo en suelo agonizando y agarrándose su orgullo viril.

 **-** Uf, eso debió doler tanto en el orgullo como en los kintamas. Aunque eso puede ser lo mismo perfectamente-dijo Blue sin la más mínima intención de hacer una gracia.

 _*BADABUM BIS*_

-¡Que buena! Jajajajajajajajaja- rieron todos menos Sub que seguía tomatoso y Scorpion quejoso. El calor es lo tiene.

Mientras iba a su asiento junto a Reptile casi todos le chocaban los cinco al pasar mientras ella daba "Gracias" a todo su nuevo público.

 **-** ¿Enserio? Solo hace un chiste malo y… ¿todo el mundo ya la quiere?-preguntó Johnny incrédulo.

 **-** ¡SÍ!

 **-** No es justo _*Llora como niña*_

 **-** _Bueno eso fue… rápido_ -admitió Ondine impresionada y extreñada.

 **-** _Lo sé, soy genial._

Luego de unas felicitaciones más todo volvió a lo que era antes de que Álex llegara. Esta estaba escuchando _Nicotine_ de Panic! At the Disco cuando una mano, o más bien una zarpa se le puso delante. Cuando se giró vio al último sauriano con una sonrisa tímida y en su opinión… linda.

 **-** Hola… soy Reptile.

 **-** Álex y entre tú y yo _*susurrando*_ Tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

 **-** G-Gracias

Los dos no se dieron cuenta de la mirada furiosa de alguien ajeno al momento.

 **-** Oye, ¿por qué hiciste lo de antes…?

 **-** Es verdad, ¿Qué hicieron esas personas para que las matases así?-preguntó Jin entrando en la conversación ya que estaba más aburrido que Tremor en una firma de autógrafos de Johnny Cage sin Johnny Cage.

 **-** Esas personas eran unos terroristas que planeaban un ataque a la ciudad de Melilla y cuando los descubrí hice mi arte con ellos. Y lo de la parada… no sé. Estaba algo cansada y con prisa, se me ocurrió y voilà-

 **-** Bueno, vale lo de la parada… pero lo del portal no parecía una obra de arte precisamente.

 **-** Lo es si lo miras desde el aire mi querido Jin.

En ese instante la policía de Melilla había enviado un helicóptero y pudieron ver que entre la sangre y los cuerpos se podía leer la frase: "FUCK THE TERRORISM!"

 **-** Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó asustado.

 **-** _"Con voz Dark Vader"_ Yo lo sé todo _"Voz normal"_ Ok no, simplemente tengo el poder para hacer todo tipo de cosas como leer le mente o hacer aparecer cosas de la nada.

 **-** Así es como hiciste aparecer el casco de mi padre-habló la medio tarkatana que había escuchado desde el principio la conversación (A/N: cofcofcofcotillacofcofcof)

 **-** Yep, se podría decir que hago los sueños realidad y la realidad sueños… uy, que bonico quedó … ¡¿TÚ PADRE ES SHAO KANN?!

 **-** Yep, y Kitana es mi media hermana para mi desgracia.

 **-** ¡CALLATE ZORRA!-gritó la susodicha con un antifaz para dormir.

La de rosa solo le mostró el dedo medio.

-Que encanto para una princesa de Edenia - dijo Álex no muy sorprendida.

 **-** ¿Pero no dijiste que lo sabías todo?-preguntó confuso el sauriano.

 **-** No exactamente, veréis… yo recogí información sobre vosotros y Ondine la absorbió para ella pero no para mí ya que somos dos mentes en un solo cuerpo.

 **-** ¿Ondine?-para cuando los cuatro se dieron cuenta todas estaban con la oreja pegada en la conversación

-No os podíais quedar sin escuchar, ¿verdad?-preguntó cortante el menor el arquero.

Todos menos los tres de antes y Ferra/Torr voltearon la cabeza como auténticos tstsunderes

 **-** Ay pero que tsunderes-dijo la fantasma con sorna -Bueno… Ondine es un ser cósmico con supermegapoderes que podrían hacerme conquistar el mundo en menos de que tarda Wade en recuperarse. Aunque yo les doy otros usos, como hacerme medio animal o viajar por el tiempo espacio y ojo, que esos son ejemplos mínimos.

 **-** Impresionante pero… ¿dónde está?-ahora habló D'Vorah, cada vez más intrigada por la humana.

 **-** En mi tarro .3.

-¿Y por qué en tu cabeza?-Por fin habló Tremor,quien no podía figurar lo que oía con exactitud.

 **-** La versión resumida es que unos científicos locos me sometieron a dolorosas pruebas e insertaron a Ondine a través de mi espina dorsal y para eso tuvieron que abrirme como un regalo de Navidad-dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mundial.

 **-** Auch

 **-** Es increíble que no te cueste decirlo-dijo Kenshi asombrado y un pelín celoso, solo un pelín.

 **-** Meh, con el tiempo lo sobrellevas y me han preguntado varias veces así que no me cuesta jejeje

 **-** Tu fortaleza es admirable, serias una gran soldado-las palabras de Jax de alguna forma hicieron que las mejillas de Blue se tiñeran de un ligero carmín.

 **-** Grachie pero no, ya he matado demasiados como para ser uno XD.

 **-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **-** ¡!

Los gritos de Jacqui y Cassie llamaron la atención de al estribor y vieron a la bestia negra perseguir el autobús.

 **-** ¡Mierda, que nos persigue!-gritaron alarmados Liu y Lao.

 **-** ¡Udar! - Fue la llamada feliz que dio Álex la que les alamó aún más.

 **-** ¡¿UDAR?!-más confusos imposible.

 **-** A ver si lo adivino. Tu perro, ¿verdad?-dijo Reptile tranquilo.

 **-** ¡¿PERRO?!

-Pues claro, sino no lo montaría como antes- respondió Jin divertido

 _*Facepalm colectivo*_

-Lol pero que tontos sos-dijeron los tres carcajeando.

Mientras, el perro saltaba por encima del autobús con gran agilidad dejando impresionados a los menores.

 _*Aplausos, silbidos y victoreos*_

 **-** "Hey, y eso que no hace las típicas poses de los dibujos animados"-pensó Álex alegre por la situación.

En ese momento lo ve haciendo flexiones con su musculosos brazos.

 **-.**..Nevermind XD

En ese instante se oye un gruñido y todos se pusieron en guardia.

 **-** ¿De dónde viene ese sonido?-preguntó Blade poniéndose en guardia al igual que el resto.

 **-** Pues si mi sentido arácnido no me falla viene de… AHÍ-dijo Scorpion señalando acusadoramente a…

 **-** ¿Ferra?-preguntaron confusos.

Otra vez se escuchó el gruñido y Ferra se agarró la barriga con suma hambre mientras se sonrojaba un pelín.

 **-** D'aaaaw. ¿Tienes hambre? Toma-dijo Álex con pena mientras se acercaba flotando a la menor con una barra de chocolate que brillaba con magnificencia.

La barra le fue arrebatada y devorada por los simbiontes a la velocidad de Sanik. Ferra acabó con chocolate por la cara… y se veía A-DO-RA-BLE A RA-BIAR. Con la boca llena de chocolate le dijo un "Gracias" y la morena asintió alegre. Aún flotando se giró y vio al resto que se les caía por la boca las cataratas del Niágara y ojos de desesperación.

 **-** _Chocolateeeeeee…._

 **-** Holy Shit . Si queríais pedidlo y ya almas de cántaro.

De la nada hizo aparecer más barras de chocolate divinas que tuvo que lanzárselas para no ser mordida. Y como antes las barras volaron en cuestión de segundos o menos.

 **-** Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que muchas gracias por darnos este mangar divino- dijo Kotal satifecho.

 **-** D-De nada. Pero fillos, parecía que no comíais en años ó-òu

 **-** Créeme amiga, se sintió así pero nuestra última comida fue como… hace unas doce horas- contestó Black igual de a gusto.

 **-** Pues créeme amigo, como este viaje dure un minuto más Shao Kanh va a recibir la patada del siglo en su imperial trasero.

 **-** _Y conociéndote seguro que lo has dicho enserio_ -dijo Ondine algo divertida.

 **-** Que ya de por sí es tamaño imperial- bromeó el actor.

 **-** Pffffffff lol que buena-dijo Álex flotando con la cabeza apuntando al suelo y hecha bolita.

De repente el autobús empezó dar tambaleos y el aire se hizo espeso.

 **-** ¡Creo que nos estamos llegando!-gritó Kenshi con dificultad.

Caminando como pato mareado, Sonya y Kitana se acercaron a la ventanilla más cercana para que la quijada se les fuera por los suelos.

 **-** ¡LA MADRE DE DIOS, QUE CARAJOS ES ESOOOOOOO!

Todos del susto se acercaron a la misma ventanilla quedando sumamente apretados y vieron el fin del mundo delante de sus narices.

 **-** ¡La virgen, hemos llegado al fin del mundo! D:-gritó Takeda al ver el enorme precipicio por el que la arena caía como una cascada.

 **-** ¡¿Deadpool estás loco?! ¡No' vamos a matar y no creo que tus poderes te salven de palmarla esta vez!-gritó Álex alarmada de sobremanera, no por ella sino por la seguridad de los demás.

 **-** Tranqui chavaliña, está todo bajo control-dijo tranquilamente para darle al acelerador y reír como el sicópata loco que es.

 **-** Ay la mierda que ya se nos fue-dijo resignada pero sin dejar el tono de alarma-No hay más opción _¡Ondine!_

Recibido

Todos sintieron una fuerza poderosa envolverlos y en nada se encontraron en sus asientos con los cinturones puestos (A/N: La seguridad lo primero ;9).

 **-** ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!-chilló la edeniana de amarillo más asustada de la que ya estaba.

 **-** _He sido yo_

 _¿Ondine?_ -preguntaron todos menos Álex.

 _Encantada de conoceros pequeños guerreros. Y ahora que me presentado como es debido… sugiero que sigáis gritando del horror._

 _Pero antes: ¿Está la academia por al fondo de ese abismo de desolación?-_ preguntó tranquilamente Blue "mirando" su cabeza.

 _Afirmativo_

 _Ok bien. Veamos… ¿por dónde íbamos? A sí_

 **-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras gritaban, el autobús aumentó aún más la velocidad haciendo que volara por unos segundos sobre el abismo, para luego empezar a caer a toda mecha.

 **-** ¡Sub-Zero!-gritó Scorpion al criomante, con un último pensamiento antes de morir.

 **-** ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Si no salimos de esta quiero que sepas que-

Su confesión se corto por el sonido del techo, que se estaba abriendo.

-Nuestros caminos se separan aquí pequeñas bestias-empezó a decir el mercenario dramáticamente-Es hora de que cumpláis con vuestro destino-en eso, apoyó la mano en una palanca que apareció de la nada (A/N: Aquí todo muy random).

 **-** ¡¿Y tú qué vas a hacer pedazo de loco?! ¡Ni se te ocurra quedarte en el autobús!-amenazó la asesina del chaleco azul.

De repente todo se volvió a cámara lenta.

 **-** Eso es algo que no puedo prometer. Un autobusero debe caer con su autobús-dijo seria dramáticamente mientras se ponía una gorra de autobusero (A/N: Dios un Deadpool serio, creo que traje un monstruo en su lugar).

Ya todo a velocidad normal, el mercenario tiró de la palanca y todos los asientos menos el suyo salieron disparados.

 **-** ¡DEADPOOL!

 **-** ¡Qué alguien haga que todo deje de dar vueltas!-suplicó inútilmente Kotal con cara de enfermo.

-Creo que voy a potar-dijo Johnny con el rostro completamente verde y los carrillos hinchados.

 **-** ¡POR DIOS NO!

Entre todo el caos el sauriano vio un cordel a su derecha y tiró de él sin muchas opciones abriendo el paracaídas del asiento.

 **-** Fiu =´v`=

 **-** ¿Ola ke ase?

El de verde giró la cabeza a su izquierda para ver a la humana pelinegra de piernas cruzadas, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa ladeada. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta todos ya tenían el paracaídas abierto.

 **-** ¡Mirad!-advirtió Kano señalando a una isla. Era la academia... y era ENORME. Estaba en lo alto de la montaña y alrededor varios kilómetros de extensa jungla verde. Un auténtico paraíso.

Todos estaban enfrascados en las hermosas vistas desde el aire hasta que…

 **-** Emm, ¡¿alguien sabe dónde vamos a aterrizar?!-preguntó inseguro el espadachín ciego.

Al fijarse, debajo de sus pies solo había más que el mar y en él, pudieron distinguir la sombra de algo de tamaño colosal.

 **-** ¡¿Qué puñetas es eso?!-ahora fue el turno de Jin de gritar como niña.

 **-** No lo sé y no me quedaré para averiguarlo-los ojos de Álex empezaron aemitir un destello blanco y unas ráfagas de viento empezaron a empujarlos en dirección a la isla, no eran muy fuertes pero si lo suficiente para que se asegurasen llegar a la playa como mínimo.

 **-** Genial-admitió Mileena impresionada por el abanico de poderes de la asesina.

 **-** No hay de qué- y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, logrando sonrojarla.

 **-** Odio interrumpir los suspiros de alivio… pero… ¿alguien sabe como aterrizar?-preguntó Takeda aún con la mosca tras la oreja.

 **-** Tranquilo, hemos hecho un poquito de "magia" para hacer que cuando aterricemos no nos hagamos daño alguno-todos se relajaron-Ahora bien, aterrizar bien no aterrizaremos ·W·

 **-** _*Glup*_

Y patatín patatán, aterrizaje forzoso cumplido. Bien, solo aterrizaron medianamente bien Álex, Reptile, Kung Jin y Mileena (y no por Ondine) que llegaron a la playa lo que implica arena mullidita (A/N: O como yo le decía de pequeña: "Miles de millones de dólares". Lo sé, la locura ya la tenía de pequeña lol). El resto quedaron colgados en los árboles o en suelo firme en medio de la jungla.

Pero vamos con los de la playa.

 **-** Vaya, je al menos no podemos quejarnos de no haber tenido suerte-admitió el arquero mucho más aliviado de lo que nunca estuvo en los últimos días.

 **-** ¿Todo el mundo bien?-preguntó Blue sacándose el cinturón.

 **-** Divinamente. Los demás… no sabría decir-contestó Mileena mirando a la jungla sin mucha preocupación.

 **-** Deberíamos ir a buscarlos-propuso Reptile, preocupado por el estado de sus compañeros.

El resto asintió (Mileena a regañadientes pero acepto) y estaban a punto de entrar en la misteriosa selva cuando oyeron el típico silbido que indica que algo cae desde muy alto.

 **-** ¿Pero qué-

La tarkatana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el proyectil iba directo hacia ella.

 **-** WATCH OUT!

La humana se tiró para salvar a la tarkatana de ser aplastada por el objeto volador no identificado que resultó ser…Udar.

 **-** En verdad debe quererte mucho para saltar desde tan alto

 **-** Créeme. No soy la única por la que lo hizo. Es alguien que coge cariño a la gente-corrigió divertida al sauriano al ver como su fiel amigo tocaba la mejilla de Mileena con su morro y la lamia.

Y luego hizo lo mismo con el sauriano y el shaolin.

 **-** Bueno, ¿vamos a rescatar a los demás o…?-comenzó a decir la de rosa ya de pie y sin arena encima, pero se paró a si misma al ver los ojos de sus compañeros que estaban abiertos como platos y se podía ver reflejado el miedo que sentían en ese momento-Hey, ¿por qué me miráis así?

 **-** Mili, detrás de ti-susurró Reptile con pavor.

La de rosa giró la cabeza levemente para ver por el rabillo del ojo la mitad de una cabeza gigante asomarse desde las profundidades marinas. Ninguno se les ocurrió ni respirar por precaución. Al ver esto, Ondine, con voz suave pero autoritaria les dijo:

 _-Todo el mundo al lomo de Udar. Despacio y no la miréis más._

Obedeciendo al ente comisco, no volvieron a posar su mirada en esa cosa salvo algún vistazo fugaz por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar si se acercaba o no mientras subían con cautela a la amplia espalda del perro que no se movía, siendo consciente del peligro. Ya todos montados, el ser negro empezó a correr a cuatro patas al interior de la jungla, sin ninguno atreverse a mirar atrás. Ya segura de que no lo tenían a la vista, la jinete (Álex) miró atrás y dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

 **-** Uffff, menudo cague chaval.

-Ya te digo. No sé vosotros tres, pero yo no pienso volver a pisar una playa en un laaaargo tiempo-dijo el arquero aún con el sudor frío aún corriendo por su barbilla.

 **-** Ídem -´`-

Fue ahí en ese momento que los cuatro se prometieron nunca pisar esa playa, pero ese no era el único lugar con criaturas oscuras.

* * *

 **A la tercera va la vencida. ¿Así está mejor? Espero que sí.**

 **Vuelvo a avisar de que nada me pertenece, el que apareciese Deadpool como extra es para darle emoción (el tío es demasiado gracioso XD) y habrá muchos más extras como Mary Poppins X3.**

 **A los que les haya gustado agradezco su atención y un review y/o crítica constructiva no mata a nadie ;9.**

 **Un abrazo bien grande mis gemitas preciosas. Yaneee~**


End file.
